No Matter What The Cost, I Will Prove You Wrong
by Blood Fighter
Summary: Kelihan Marya Lennox is your average soldier until a mission goes wrong. Now her and squad have been accused of a crime they didn't commit, and must now do whatever it takes to prove their innocence.


Lieutenant Commander Kelihan Marya Lennox is you average Military soldier. She liked being in the woods, ocean, and more importantly being outside. Kelihan had red hair, tan skin and fierce gray eyes. Kelihan was running through the woods when she stumbled upon Private Nicky Lee rustling through the bushes looking for edible roots.

"Lieutenant Commander Lennox, Private Lee I got a mission for you," said Lady-Jay walking up behind the two.

"Ma'am," they said in unison as the saluted her.

"I got some new friends for the both of you. You will be working with Sergeant Hauser, Lieutenant O'Hara, Corporal Hinton, and Private Weems," Lady-Jay said, "Oh and have you two met before?"

"Our paths crossed a couple of times, but we never really got to know each other," Kelihan said.

"Well this is an opportunity to get to know one another. As far as I can see, you both like the outdoors," at that Lady-Jay turned and left.

"Well looks like were friends now," said Nicky.

"You almost make that sound like it's a bad thing," Kelihan responded.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's a good thing that we're friends now actually. You don't seem stuck up like all of the other female soldiers around the base," he replied kind of feeling bad about how he made it sound.

"Well I'm not "all" the female soldiers on the base. So, where are you from? Let me guess, Colorado? Texas?" Kelihan asked.

"Neither, I had grown up in Brooklyn, New York. What about you?"

"I grew up in Hanalei, Kauai. I always loved surfing and just being outside in the nice weather that we have there."

"Well you're lucky to have grown up. What made you decide to join the army?" Nicky asked definitely wondering why she chose to join the army.

"My family kicked me out at the age of fifth-teen. When that happened, I felt abandoned and alone. Yet they stayed by my side when I was raped at the age of thirteen. I needed to find out who was really there for me. Joining the army made finding that out easier. Being out on the battlefield and getting shot at and almost stepping on landmines. You know all the stuff that's life threaten out there and people who actually risk their lives to save you. It makes me feel like someone is really there for me," Kelihan answered.

"Oh my god how could someone do such a thing to you? And I know how you feel about people not being there for you. How did you make money to survive?" Nicky said feeling sad for what she had to go through at such a young age.

"Prostitution, I almost got caught a couple of times. After nearly being caught for the third time, I decided to lay low for a while and hid in the sewers," she replied.

"Did you really? And wait you hid in the sewers?"

"Yeah I regret it so much though, and yeah it may smell bad but I find the sewers to be fun to explore."

Stopping in his tracks Nicky turned to her, Kelihan looked at him confused. Nicky closed the space between them and hugged her tightly. Kelihan was a little shocked by the motion but hugged him back. Nicky only hugged her tighter. Soon he pulled away he noticed Kelihan's blush.

"We should head to the chopper, and next time we have leave at the same time you should come with me to Brooklyn and we'll go sewer plunging," Nicky suggested with a chuckle.

"Alright sounds like a plan!" Kelihan nodded happily and they both began to walk towards the landing pads. They could hear the sounds of the chopper. Getting to the landing pads and seeing their new friends their facial expressions changed.

Kelihan's P.O.V.

I looked at mine and Nicky's new "friends." We walked up to them and I notice we were missing someone. Private Weems looked over at us as we walked up. He sniffed the air and looked at Nicky then sniffed him.

"Where have you been Tunnel Rat?" he asked.

"Who, the fuck, is 'Tunnel Rat?'" Nicky asked.

"Apparently you are," a big man answered.

"Great, a dude who gives people random ass nicknames," Nicky answered.

"Kelihan, my home girl," Private Weems said happily, giving me a hug, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, chilling in the woods. And thanks to Lady-Jay I made an awesome new friend," I said looking over at Nicky and smiled. He smiled back at me and that made my heart skip a beat. _Why am I feeling like this? I never loved anyone. Just why… how? I don't like Nicky like that; I just met him for fucks sakes. _

"Oh…Now just a second, are you saying this smelling piece of shit is now your best friend," Wallace yelled looking at Nicky with a murderous look on his face. Nicky scowled at him and was about to snap when I cut him off.

"I'm just stating that he is a great new friend. I didn't say we were best friends, and maybe you should learn how to fucking play nice cause I certainly am now pissed off," I shot back gritting my teeth. Turning my back on him I got in the helicopter snapping, "Oh and one last thing Private. At least Private Lee didn't flip shit or call me names when I told him my past!"

"You know what Kelihan," Wallace started to say but I cut him off too.

"It's Lieutenant Commander Lennox to you. And if I were you I'd shut your fucking mouth right about now," I said calmly looking passed him and seeing Lieutenant O'Hara. "Lieutenant O'Hara it's good to see you again."

"Ma'am," O'Hara saluted the Commander. "It's good to see you too."

"Commander Lennox, permission to say something to Private Weems," Nicky asked.

"Permission granted, and I don't give a fuck what you say to him at this point. I'm done protecting his ass from everyone else," I stated as calmly as possible. "Lieutenant, would you mind debriefing me in private. Later on the flight there you can debrief the rest of the soldiers."

"Yes, Ma'am," O'Hara replied and the two commanding officers walked off.

Nicky's P.O.V.

Watching as the two commanding officers walked away I turned to that fucking son of a bitch. Oh, he was in for it big time.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch! How could say shit or call her shit about her past? Obliviously you don't know what it's like to be an outsider! Kelihan did what she had to survive! I know what it's like to be bullied and be the outsider! But the way you're treating her makes it even more oblivious that you deserve a good fucking ass kicking!" I growled and almost screaming at him.

Before Weems could say anything Duke cut in, "I actually agree with you Tunnel Rat, but now's not the time."

"One of these days, Weems, you're going to pay for what you did to me," Kelihan said.

"Wait he's the one who," Nicky said in a shocked and very pissed off tone. Turning to Weems he shouted at the top of his lungs, "You sick son of a bitch! How the flying fuck could you do something like that to her! I may have only just met her but she understands and is so nice and…urg! How could you do this to her!" Nicky freaked so bad he hadn't notice Kelihan walk towards him until she gripped his bicep gently. He looked at her calming down ever so slightly. Both turned to the copter and got in.

Kelihan's P.O.V

I watched as Nicky freaked and knew he was about to do something drastic and would definitely be court marshalled for it. Walking over to him I grabbed his bicep gently and pulled him towards the helicopter. As soon as we were inside he looked at me with worried and scarred eyes.

"Tell me I didn't just put your life in danger."

"My life has been in danger for so long that he doesn't scare me anymore, but no, you didn't put my life in danger. I was already on his hit list," I said looking up at him. "I don't know why I opened up to about my past, but I'm glad I did."

Nicky reached over and pulled me into another hug. As I hugged him back he said, "No matter what the cost is I'm going to be here to protect you. He isn't going to hurt you again. And I'm really glad you opened up to me."

A small tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want Nicky to see me cry. I heard chatter coming from the others and pulled away, "Thanks Nicky!"

Before he could reply Weems got into the copter and was about to sit next to me, but Nicky moved swiftly into the seat next to me. He was very protective of me and I felt safe with him around. O'Hara, Duke, Weems, and Hinton took their seats.

"O'Hara do you have a nickname yet," Weems asked.

"No I don't Weems and I don't want one," she replied.

"Hey how about Scarlet," he suggested.

"Try Ma'am Weems. I am your superior officer," O'Hara snapped.

"Yeah guys," Duke chimed in. "So mind debriefing us now."

O'Hara pulled out the blueprints for the Springfield Pharmaceuticals.

"Um…isn't that a civilian facility," Nicky asked.

"We're to go in and warn them of a terrorist threat," Scarlet

"We're unarmed. What are we to do against a terrorist threat?"

"It's all just a big show to them. They bring in strong army guys to protect the civilians. You don't have to strain your brains, just follow orders," I replied.

Scarlet look at Nicky and I before leaning closer to us whispering, "Private Lee, stay close to Kelihan. I don't know Weems's full capabilities, but just keep her safe. She's one of my best friends and I don't ever want to see her hurt by him. And Keli, I know you probably hate the fact that you have someone protecting you," I suddenly cut her off.

"It's okay, Nicky and I actually went over this before you guys got in the copter," I said laughing a little.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, Ma'am," Nicky whispered back with a smile on his face.

Scarlet smiled with a nod. The rest of our thirty minute flight was silent, although I wanted shoot fucking Weems as he wouldn't stop glaring at me. As soon as we landed the door of the copter flew open and we got out. Heading up the walkway to the main entrance Weems was trying to pass Corporal Hinton, "Pick a lane and let me pass Roadblock."

"Oh shut up would you," Nicky and Corporal Hinton snapped.

"That's enough! Both of you shut up," Scarlet said in a commanding voice.

Nothing else was said after that. I looked up to see Snake Eyes motioning for me to jump up to the roof. So as quickly I can, I jumped swiftly on top of the building. After getting up to the roof, Snake Eyes moved his hands around trying to explain to me the plan he had in mind.


End file.
